Oghren
} |name = Oghren |image = Oghren.png |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = Grey Warden (conditional) |race = Dwarf |class = Warrior |affiliation = House Kondrat (formerly) House Branka (formerly) Grey Wardens (conditional) |family = Branka (estranged wife) Hespith (cousin) Felsi (wife) Child (gender unknown) |caste = Noble (formerly) Warrior (formerly) No caste (surfacer) |specialization = Berserker |quests = A Paragon of Her Kind Oghren's Old Flame Oghren the Family Man |voice = Steve Blum |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Heroes of Dragon Age }} Oghren is a crude dwarven berserker fond of all things alcoholic. He is a companion to the Warden in Dragon Age: Origins and a possible one to the Warden-Commander in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Oghren was one of the best warriors of his generation and a member of House Kondrat in Orzammar, and in his youth he became quite popular, especially among women, due to his many victories against decorated veterans in the Provings. He became interested in a young woman of the merchant caste named Felsi , but before they were able to pursue a relationship his house betrothed him to a woman of a wealthy smith caste family named Branka. Oghren's family, believing the match to be of benefit to both families, pressured him to marry their choice. Even though she was eccentric and seemed more interested in smithing than in her new husband, the first months of the union were relatively happy and peaceful. Within a year after their marriage Branka was declared a living Paragon, and founded the noble House Branka. Soon after its founding, House Branka absorbed the entire House Kondrat. Normally he could have been a deshyr on behalf of his new noble houseMentioned by the Mines Commander before heading out to the Deep Roads with Oghren in the party. but the stress of Branka's Paragon status put a heavy strain on Oghren and Branka's marriage. As the marriage crumbled, Oghren began drinking heavily, and Branka began an affair with his cousin Hespith. The couple stopped talking to each other and Branka's disdain for Oghren influenced the rest of his House; Oghren found himself shunned by even his own family. Over Oghren's objections, in 9:28 Dragon Branka took her entire household, with the sole exception of her husband, into the Deep Roads in search of the secrets of the legendary Anvil of the Void. They were not heard from again. Oghren, left behind, became a laughingstock. In a failed attempt to forget Branka, Oghren tracked down Felsi, and began a relationship with her that soon foundered, as he was no longer the man she fell in love with. When Oghren made a scene at her father's funeral Felsi broke with him, and left for the surface to join her mother. Oghren began drinking even more heavily than he had been, making his situation even worse when one day the youngest son of Lord Meino mentioned that it was impossible for Branka and her house to have survived for that long in the Deep Roads. Oghren considered this as an insult to the Paragon, challenged his honor, and killed the man in a first-blood match while drunk. Oghren was stripped of his house name and barred from bearing weapons within the city, a punishment considered worse than exile for a warrior. Oghren has spent the last two years trying to convince the Assembly, or anyone else who will listen to him, to look for Branka in the Deep Roads, often in a drunk state. Because of his insistence, even when told that there would be no rescue, Oghren became something of a pest in the Diamond Quarter.Based on discussion with Loilinar Ivo. Oghren also knows Gorim Saelac, the second of the Dwarf Noble, because the latter has thrown Oghren out of the royal palace a couple of times. Their relationship is not bitter; however, there is some antagonizing.This is revealed if a non-Dwarf Noble Warden speaks with Gorim Saelac in Denerim Market District for the first time while having Oghren in their party. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ]] Oghren will only become a member of the party when the Warden is sent into the Deep Roads by Bhelen or Harrowmont to find Branka and secure her support for their ascension to the throne. He can leave Orzammar and the Deep Roads at this point, but he will not talk until A Paragon of Her Kind has been completed. He is eager to reunite with his wife, but when the truth is revealed, he is shocked at what she has done in her quest for the Anvil of the Void, including causing the death of most of her House. Yet, despite this he is willing to offer her a second chance, and he disapproves if the Warden chooses to side with Caridin and destroy the Anvil. After a new king has been chosen, Oghren realizes that there was nothing left in Orzammar for him and then throws his lot in with that of the Warden's and leaves Orzammar to help fight the Blight. Once Oghren's approval is high enough, he can teach the warrior specialization, Berserker.}} ''Dragon Age: Awakening The Darkspawn Chronicles Quests Origins Awakening Gifts Dragon Age: Origins Oghren's approval will increase when you give him any alcohol, especially ale. The one exception is Wine, which is preferred by Wynne. }} additional points during the Awakening campaign.}} Dragon Age: Awakening Oghren continues to enjoy alcoholic gifts after he joins the Grey Wardens. }} Initial statistics Attributes Relative attribute weightings on auto-level: Specialization Talents (Origins, PC) Equipment (Origins) Equipment (Awakening) Restricted gear (Origins) (Awakening) Plot skills Dragon Age: Origins .]] Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening .]] Dialogue points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Oghren in ''Awakening. On the PC version, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. Within Vigil's keep, if dialogue doesn't initiate when clicking on Oghren, try clicking the cask behind him. * City of Amaranthine: Billboard by the stairs to the Chantry. * City of Amaranthine: The table of the weapon-smith in the market district (when talking to Sigrun). * Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter: The anvil in the prison room. * Kal'Hirol: Cliff by the entrance of the thaig, just if Sigrun not joined the party. * The Blackmarsh Undying: Boat in the area you wake up in. There is an alternative dialogue if the Warden is imported and Oghren was trapped in the Fade in the Circle of Magi. * Vigil's Keep - Throne Room: The cask behind Oghren in the throne room, which can be used to initiate several conversations. Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "If you've ever heard of me before, it's probably all been about how I piss ale and murder little boys who look at me wrong. And that's mostly true..." * "Misery, vomit and malt liquor. Ah, reminds me of home." * "This is it, Warden. 'When from the blood of battle the Stone has fed, let the heroes prevail and the blighters lie dead.' As one of the blighters, I sodding salute you. Let us show them our hearts, and then show them theirs." * "By the tits of my ancestors!" * "Shave my back and call me en elf!" * "That pot-bellied son-of-a-whore Teagan said I can't drink a whole barrel of pickle juice without passing out first. I aim to prove him wrong." * "My family is dead, my honor as a warrior long gone. I've lost my caste and my house and I have nothing else to lose." * "I wish people wanted to share me more often. Especially the ladies. I want more ladies to share me." * "Aye. I've tried twenty-seven different types of ale and learned I'm just the right height to give a human girl a good time. That doesn't make me a good man." Dragon Age: Awakening *"You can take a warrior out of the fight, but you can never take the fight out of the warrior." * "No one touches Oghren's junk and lives!" * (Upon seeing the Mother) "That's a lot of nipples." * (In banter with Sigrun) "I'm like a cherry soaked in brandy. Plump...juicy...and full of intoxicating flavor." Dialogue * Oghren: "I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and from the looks of it, you could use the extra hands! Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit!" * The Warden-Commander: "You're not allowed to spit." * Oghren: "Heh. That's what I always say..." Trivia * Oghren is the first companion to be available in two different games, the others being Anders and Varric. * Oghren does not know how to swim.Mentioned in dialogue in Lake Calenhad Docks. * Oghren was mostly written by Jay Turner, but Sheryl Chee also had a hand in writing him. Mary Kirby wrote his personal quest. * Although Oghren becomes a surface dwarf when he joins the Warden's party and leaves for the surface, he isn't forced to paint a tattoo on his face when the Warden and their party returns to Orzammar in order to indicate that he is a surfacer.Like Ademaro does so. * Although Oghren is barred from bearing arms in the city, nothing happens if you equip him with weapons in Orzammar. He even joins your party with an axe equipped. * When selected to defend the Keep in Awakening, his codex entry states he died when the darkspawn attacked. However, with a fully upgraded Keep, the epilogue says he survived. * Oghren's "Asschabs" was added as a joke between the writers of Dragon Age: Origins. David Gaider would, "at least once or twice a week, ... come in offices groaning about having "chair butt", which is essentially when your butt goes numb from sitting in your chair for too long". Someone then coined the name "Ass'ociation of '''Cha'ir 'B'utt 'S'ufferers"; its abbreviation, ASSCHABS, was then written on their whiteboard. At that time, Jay Turner was writing Oghren, and the word "would be staring at him. So since it sounds like something Oghren would say, he decided to make Oghren say it, to make sure ASSCHABS was never forgotten."Chee, Sheryl. "Asschabs?". 2009-11-11. Retrieved 2011-01-07. * Oghren named his child after the Warden. * In a dialogue with the Warden he mentions that he feels bad about leaving Felsi and the child alone. * In Dragon Age II, a painting of Oghren's concept art can be seen near the bar at the Hanged Man. * Mary Kirby has playfully described Oghren as being like "creamed chipped beef that's been left in the fridge maybe a week too long". Bugs * '''Infinite approval exploit: Take Oghren with you when you are confronting Dwyn before The Attack at Nightfall. When trying to persuade Dwyn to fight for the village, choose "You're a coward," followed by "Stay in here, then, if you prefer." This will end the conversation, and you can start it again as many times as needed. Oghren will gain * Under unknown circumstances, Oghren may not show up in the entrance of the Deep Roads and enter the Warden's party during the last part of A Paragon of Her Kind quest line. * If you have used the console command runscript selectparty before meeting Oghren for the first time in the Orzammar Diamond Quarter, he will not spawn at Tapster's Tavern and will be missing for the rest of the game. To fix the bug, go to Tapster's (preferably after acquiring the quest A Paragon of Her Kind), leave, and then enter runscript selectparty into the console again. Oghren should appear on the screen and remain there from that point on. See also Gallery Gxa oghren.png|Oghren's Awakening epilogue slide OghrenHoDA.png|Tier progression of Oghren in Heroes of Dragon Age Oghren HoDA.jpg|Tier progression of Grey Warden Oghren in Heroes of Dragon Age References de:Oghren es:Oghren fr:Oghren pl:Oghren pt-br:Oghren Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins companions Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companions Category:Dwarves Category:Warriors Category:Berserkers Category:Warrior caste Category:Noble caste Category:Surface dwarves Category:Grey Wardens